This invention relates generally to battery powered razors, and more particularly concerns a very simple motorized razor wherein the battery and motor are located within a hand-held stem, and the blade may comprise a conventional single or double edged safety razor blade.
Many forms of motorized or powered shavers or razors have been proposed in the past; however, none of which I am aware provide the unusual advantages in construction, mode of operation and results as afforded by the present invention. Among these are provision for use of a conventional single or double edged safety razor blade; location of the battery energized vibration creating structure within a hand-held stem; a spring-supported or floating blade guard relative to which the stem and blade are vibrated; removable assembly of all parts to facilitate ease of disassembly for cleaning; and extreme simplicity. As will be seen, the invention enables elimination of structure to support a blade for vibration relative to structure which carries the blade.